Terms of Fate
by Formerly Switchblade Malfoy
Summary: You all probably know by now that I suck at summaries, so I'll cover the basics. Its MWPPL.. Eh.. I'll try and think of a descent summary in a little while. I'm tired right now. Just read, okay?


Title: Terms of Fate  
  
Authors: Remus Lover and Switchblade Malfoy  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: MWPP. Hey! ::yells at all my readers:: Its not dark!! I told you not everything would be! ::coughs:: Anywho..  
  
Disclaimer: Its all ours! So sue us! ::crosses fingers behind back:: Okay, so maybe its not, but we own what you don't recognize. Ciara is mine, and you can't have her unless you ask. ::points at Remus Lover:: She owns Saria. Ask her for her, and maybe she'll let you borrow her. She's cool like that ::coughcoughcough:::: ::erks and hides from RL:: ::clears throat and stands up again:: Well, enough of this...  
  
  
  
  
  
"Get up, Ci! Its the first!"  
  
"Huh? What time is it?" Ciara Thames sat up, rubbing her eyes, ran a hand through her black hair, and then looked at the clock. Then the calendar. She woke with a jolt. "Yes! Its today, isn't it!" she yelped, and dashed into the bathroom. Thirty minutes later, she had run back down to the kitchen, wearing jeans and a tank top that read, in tiny letters on her chest, 'Back off, you nosy bastard' so small that you had to be very close to read them. Ciara's mother shook her head.  
  
"You know I don't like that shirt, Ci."  
  
"Well I do," Ciara said, sitting down and pouring herself some cereal. Her mother glared, but didn't say any more. Ciara finished off her breakfast in a record time, and blinked her turquoise eyes up at her mother. "What time do we have to be there?" she asked, looking at her watch.   
  
"Train leaves at 11:45," her mother told her, looking at the now familiar letter. "So we have to leave in about twenty minutes."  
  
"JORDAN! KAYLA! GET DOWN HERE! WE HAVE TO LEAVE IN TWENTY!" Ciara yelled up at her brother and sister, who appeared at the bottom of the stairs in a flash, both dressed and showered.  
  
"Its not fair, mum!" Kayla complained. "I want to go, too!"  
  
"You aren't old enough, Kay," Ginger said, cuffing her daughter on the shoulder. "Come on, get in the living room."  
  
Ten minutes later, they were crowded around Platform 9 3/4, waiting for the chance to go through.   
  
"Right," William Thames said, looking at his daughters and son. "Jordan, you go on with Ciara, Than Ginger and Karla, and then myself. Ready?" Nods. "Then go on."  
  
As soon as a boy and his mother has gone through, Jordan, running a hand through his dark hair, looked at his sister, and they walked forward and through the barrier. Once the rest of the family had come through, and they had all exchanged their good-byes and such, Ci and Joran boarded the train. Ciara found a compartment quickly, since she had gotten there early, and sat down. She laid her trunk down, and yawned. She hadn't been sitting there for five minutes when a boy threw the door open, tossing something at Ciara. Automatically, Ciara threw up a thin arm and grabbed the object. She looked quizzically at the boy, who grinned back, and looked down the the thing in her hand, which was a pair of glasses.   
  
"Hide me!"  
  
"What....who?" Ciara asked, but the door opened again, admitting another boy.  
  
"Sirius!" he yelled. "What did you do with my glasses??"  
  
"Are these them?" Ciara asked, giving him the glasses. The boy nodded at her.  
  
"Thanks. Mind if we stay in here?"  
  
"Go right ahead. I'm pretty bored, since I haven't met anyone yet, and I'm running low on pranks. You can't play very many pranks on a train."  
  
Sirius's eyebrows raised and he grinned. "What do you mean, no pranks to pull on a train? There are plenty of pranks!"  
  
"Oh, really?" Ci replied, eyes sweeping Sirius's frame. Just the right look for a prankster. "Well, then, why don't you sit down and tell me all about them then, hotshot?"  
  
Sirius plunked down beside her on the seat and began to talk about different pranks, and Ciara grinned, looking at him with a mischevious look in her eyes.  
  
The other dark-haired boy, adjusting his glasses, cleared his throat. Sirius and Ciara looked up quickly. "Sorry to interrupt the brainstorming session, but my rude friend has not introduced himself. I am James Potter, and this oxymoronic child is named Sirius Black."  
  
"And I'm Ciara Thames. Nice to meet you." She smirked. "A prankster called Sirius. Who knew?"   
  
"Obviously, not his parents!" James replied dramatically. "But, we have heard that there is great room for pranksters in Hogwarts! Our Houses are going down!"  
  
"Yep!! I have the most awesome prank ready for the first-" Sirius's words were shut off by a loud crash in the hall outside their door, followed by an extremely long string of expletives.  
  
James got up and poked his head out of the compartment door. Sprawled out on the floor was a blonde girl, still cursing under her breath. She got up and started to pick up her trunk, but, seeing James at the door, decided against it.  
  
"Hi," James said, semi-casually. "Are you okay? I don't think I've ever heard more cussing in one sentence in my entire life."  
  
The girl blushed. "Sorry. I figured someone would hear me and come out to either help or laugh at me for being such a klutz."  
  
Sirius threw open the door the rest of the way and grinned at her. "Do you want to come in here and teach me those words? They would be nice to know when I fail my first couple of things."  
  
James grabbed her trunk and gestured inside. "Come on in! We have room!"  
  
"Thanks a lot." She stepped inside and watched the guys put the trunk away. She then held out her hand. "Hi. I'm Saria Hayes."  
  
"Sirius Black, at your service, and this is James Potter, and Ciara Thames, was it?"  
  
"Yup," Ciara said. "I'm your resident smart-ass prankster."  
  
"Ah," said Saria, sitting down. James spoke up.  
  
"Sirius, you were saying something about pranks for the beginning of the year?"  
  
"Yeah," Ciara said, leaning forward. "I want in on it."  
  
"Well, it will probably take a while, but-" he began, but another crash outside the door caused him to break off.  
  
"'Déjà vu', quoted Ciara of Monty Python, "'It's the mind'." James laughed, Sirius gave Ciara a stare that caught her breath in her chest. He had a small grin on his lips, and his eyes were black and fathomless, but kind and mischievous, as well.  
  
She pulled her gaze away and stood up to open the compartment door. When she had opened it, she saw a boy with light brown hair, in a heap on the floor. He was glaring down the corridor as Ciara chuckled and helped him up.  
  
"You alright?" she asked, dragging his trunk into their compartment.  
  
"Yes..." he said. "Someone just tried to curse me..."  
  
"Was it, by any chance, a tall guy with black hair and a really big nose?" Sirius asked, stretching his long legs along two seats. Ciara looked at the newcomer.  
  
"You look like you just got over the flu," she said, indicating to a seat that Sirius's legs were on. Ciara simply walked over, and pushed his legs off.  
  
"What?" the boy asked, looking up. "Oh....um...yeah. Been kind of sick lately..."  
  
"Flu? You look like you've been running away from a giant hairy beast!" James joked. The boy looked quickly up.  
  
"Um.." he said, not knowing quite how to respond. Ciara came to the rescue, much to the newcomer's relief.  
  
"So, I'm Ciara. You?"  
  
"Remus. Remus Lupin."  
  
"Do you have a brother named Romulus?" Ciara asked, grinning. James laughed. Remus smiled slightly.  
  
"No, sorry."  
  
"Then do your parents have a certain partiality to wolves?" That was James.  
  
"What?" Remus said, head snapping up. "Um...no, no, I don't think so. They are into ancient Rome and stuff..."  
  
"Ah," Ciara said, and they lapsed into silence for awhile. Then Saria spoke up.  
  
"So, what houses are you lot hoping to get into?"  
  
"Gryffindor," Ciara, Sirius, and James said immediately, with Remus only half a second behind. Saria nodded.  
  
"Same here." Then she shook her head. "My sister wants to get into Slytherin."  
  
Remus looked at her. "You have a sister?"  
  
"Yes, she's my twin."  
  
Remus looked her up and down with his eyes while Sirius and Ciara smirked at each others. Remus met her deep blue eyes again and said, "I don't believe that there could be TWO girls as gorgeous as you."  
  
Saria blushed. "She doesn't look like me. She has black hair and orange eyes. SHE'S the gorgeous one in the family."  
  
Remus stared at her heatedly. "I don't believe that."  
  
Saria blushed again and looked down, unable to meet Remus's eyes. "Um..."  
  
James stood up from his reclined position. "Come on, Sirius, Remus, let's go look for some food."  
  
"Cool." Sirius rose. "Ciara, you want anything?" Ci shook her head. "Saria?"  
  
"No thanks, Sirius," The guys then left, and Ciara turned to Saria.  
  
"Okay, this is very, very, good! Three hot guys, two unattached girls...what more could there possibly be?" Ci sighed dramatically.   
  
"I think Remus is sweet." said Saria, "But they are all REALLY hot."  
  
Ciara grinned evilly. "Remus has the hots for you, girl, and if you EVEN argue with me, I'll tell the whole train!"  
  
Saria blushed up to the roots of her blonde hair and her blue eyes darkened into navy and she smirked at Ci. "You can't really say anything, though! You and Sirius have some definite sparks going on!"  
  
It was now Ci's turn to smirk. "No kidding."  
  
"Now if only we could find someone for James, then we would be-" There was a crash outside quickly followed by a scream.  
  
Saria shook her head. "Here we go again!"  
  
They got up and threw open the compartment door. They were surprised by what they found. A short, slender redhead was pressed up against the opposite wall screaming bloody murder.  
  
"What's wrong?!" Ci yelled, trying to be heard over the ear-piercing shrieks. The girl continued screaming, but pointed to a boy in the next compartment over.  
  
The boy was tall, extremely tall. He had black eyes and black hair ... needless to say, it looked like he had a greased pig for a pillow. He was holding something in his hand.  
As he spotted the two girls in the door, he smiled wickedly. "Hello, baby girls. Do you wanna have some fun with me and Creepy?"  
  
At this, he opened his hand, revealing a giant, hairy black spider. The redhead and Saria rammed into the wall in an attempt to get away from the thing (and the boy), screaming all the while. Ciara stood there, arms crossed and glaring. The boy glared back, obviously put out that the spider didn't have an effect on her  
  
"Sorry if my reaction was less than you hoped for. My older brother and I are into snakes, and I own a python, so I'm not too jerked around by small fuzzy spiders."  
  
Remus, James, and Sirius were racing down the hall, trying to figure out what all the commotion was about. As they spotted the girls, and the grease-bucket, they quickened their pace, with Sirius and Remus in the lead.  
  
Sirius reached the boy first and knocked the spider from his hands, where it promptly went scuttling across the floor for a few seconds until its back came into rather close contact with Remus's boot.  
  
Sirius lifted the boy up by his shirt collar. "What the hell do you think you are doing, scaring the girls like that?! I have a mind to-"  
  
Ci reached up and touched Sirius's arm. "Sirius, let him down."  
  
Sirius looked down at her with unreleased anger in his eyes. "He shouldn't have done that."  
  
"I know he shouldn't have." Ciara replied, "But he can't do it anymore..."  
  
Remus let out a soft "Gross" as he scraped spider goo off his boots, then ushered the other girls and James into their compartment.  
  
"Sirius, put him down. Now!" she said, getting slightly fed up.  
  
Sirius let out a breath. "Fine." He set the boy back on the floor and turned.  
  
The boy laughed. "Sirius Black. How funny! You going to let a girl do your fighting for y-"  
His comment was interrupted by Ci's killer right hook. He slumped against the doorframe, unconscious.  
  
Sirius turned and looked at Ciara with raised eyebrows. She shrugged. "Sorry, couldn't help it. If you're going to fight, let me do   
  
Sirius laughed and put an arm around her shoulders as they went into the compartment. There, they found James sitting next to the green-eyed girl and Remus hugging a freaked-out Saria, who was muttering under her breath, "I hate spiders."  
  
"It's OK, girls, Snape is out cold." Sirius grinned, "Thanks to my girl Ci here."  
  
James looked up. "Who is Snape?"  
  
The redhead spoke for the first time, a medium toned voice. "He means Slimy back there."  
  
"Oh." James stared admiringly at her. "Umm... What's your name?"  
  
The girl blushed. "Sorry, I'm Lily Evans."  
  
"Oh..." James smiled and introduced her to everyone. At that moment, a voice came through the compartments.  
  
"We will be reaching Hogwarts in fifteen minutes. Please leave your things on the train, and they will be taken to the castle seperately. Please change into your robes if you have not already, and prepare to leave the train."  
  
"We're almost there!" Sirius exclaimed, sitting down, his arm still around Ci.  
  
Remus gestured to James, who reluctantly got up. James leaned his head to hear a muted whisper, and then began to search through Remus's trunk. His search finally produced a fuzzy stuffed bear.  
  
Sirius laughed loudly. "A STUFFED BEAR? How old are you, five?"  
  
Remus shook his head. "My two-year-old cousin thought I would need some company when I ch- When I get here." He took the bear from James's outstretched hand and presented it to the still trembling Saria. "Here you go. Calm down, OK?"  
  
Saria took the bear and smiled weakly. "Thank you." Her voice quivered when she spoke.  
  
Lily smiled warmly. "Let me guess. You're arachnophobic?"  
  
Saria nodded against Remus's chest where her head was comfortably laying. Her eyes roamed the compartment for further signs of arachnids.  
  
Sirius jumped. "Hey, what's with your eyes?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Saria asked, puzzled.  
  
"They're yellow!" Sirius shook his head.  
  
"Oh." Saria shook her head and closed her eyes. "Sorry, they change with my mood." When she opened them again, they were a clear, sky blue. Yet, even now that she was calm, she didn't move her head from her human pillow's chest.   
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, there you go. I know, I know...its no Bryter Layter (::pounces on rave and loves her for her wonderful fic::) But its not THAT bad, now is it? One of my betas (not the fish) told me that it wasn't very British/Welsh sounding, but we can deal with that, can't we? I am actually rather satisfied with it! That's good! ^_^. Now don't look at me like that... its going to have its usual bumps... Lily will be totally pissed at James, Si and Ci won't talk to each other, Sar and Rem will be livid at each other... eventually... the usual, right? Anywho, next part up whenever we have enough written to post. I'm not going to beg for reviews, even thought I'd like to. If there's anything here that was taken from someone, then A) I didn't know, and B) PLEASE E-Mail me at Foxluvr528@aol.com and TELL ME! Well, that's that's that then. So, I'll talk to my wonderful readers later then. If there's anything wrong, tell me! I had it beta'd 4 times, but sometimes that still ain't enough. I can live with a few spelling mistakes. And IM me with questions, comments, etc, or put them in your reviews. Whoo, long A/N. And Viv, I want NO sarcastic comments from you, please. Right then. Bye!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
